doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Héctor Ireta de Alba
) |lugar de nacimiento = Cuautitlán, Izcalli, México |pais = México |estado = Activo }} , Daniel Magder y Luke Benward ]] , Cheng, Chase, Naville,Tony Macaroni, Cyril y Baljeet]] , Kjell, Luke Benward,Maulik Pancholy y Baljeet 2D]] ,]] y Baljeet 2D]] Héctor Ireta de Alba también conocido como Héctor Cuevas Ireta es un actor de doblaje mexicano. También se desempeña como cantante y locutor. Además del doblaje, ha incursionado en cine, teatro y televisión. Conocido por ser la voz de Baljeet Tjinder en la serie animada Phineas y Ferb y por ser la voz recurrente del actor Billy Unger. Doblaje Películas ' Ty Panitz ' *Treasure Buddies – Mudbud (voz) (2012) *Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados - Mudbud (Voz) (2011) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Diálogos) (2009) ' Quirin Oettl' *Los Famosos Cinco 3 - Julian (2014) *Los Famosos Cinco y el misterio de la Joya Escondida – Julian (2013) *Los Famosos Cinco – Julian (2012) Kyle Bode *Super Bebés 5: El Bebe Espacial - Skip (Voz) (2015) *Super Bebés 4: El Tesoro de Egipto - Skip (Voz) (2014) Thomas Engeset *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior Rockea – Kjell (2004) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Submarino – Kjell (2003) Jonas Hoff Oftebro *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Secreto del Oro Negro – Kjell (2009) *La Pandilla de Olsen Junior y El Ladrón Maestro – Kjell (2004) Otros *Rufus: Un amigo inseparable - Devon (Darien Provost) (2016) *Carrusel: La Película - Adriano Ramos (Konstantino Atan) (2015) *Actividad Criminal - William Harrison (Aric Floyd) (2015/Doblaje Mexicano) *zapatos de oro - Julian (Aedin Mincks) (2015) *La Maldición de Downers Grove - Dave (Martin Spanjers) (2015) *Niños del Oprimo - Raymond (Cade Sutton) (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Brice (Price T.Morgan) (2015) *Maestro del Año - Keon (Mark Daugherty) (2014) *Amor en el ocaso - Proesor de Baile, Niño en Fiesta y Narrador en Documental (2013) *Zip y Zap y el club de la canica - Zip (2013/Trailer) *La Casa de Versace - Daniel Versace (Niño) (Daniel DiVenere),Daniel Versace (Trevor Momesso), Alegro/ Antonio Niño (Callum Holland) (2013) *Horrible Niza - Hombre / Voces Adicionales (2013) *El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Anton Marvelton (niño) (Luke Vanek) (2013) *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Nickleby (Tommy Nelson) (2012) *Tom y Hacke - Hansi Haslinger (Simon Meindl) (2012) *La Naturaleza Llama - Tibbits (Francisco Burgos) (2012) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Janeau Trudel (Antoine-Olivier Pilon) (2012) *Thunderstruck – Brian (Taylor Gray) (2012) *Una aventura extraordinaria - Voces adicionales (2012) *La dama de hierro - Mark Niño (Alexander Beardsley) (2011/Version Videomax) *Best Player - Joe (2011) *La tribu arcoiris – Ryan (Noah Munck) (2011) *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Snape Niño (Benedict Clarke) (2011) *Prefiero el paraíso - Aurelio (joven) (Francesco Grifoni) (2010) *Mi primer amor – Garret (Israel Broussard) (2010) *Karate Kid (2010) – Cheng (Zhenwei Wang) (2010) *El regreso de la nana mágica - Cyril Gray (Eros Vlahos) (2010) *Mi vecino es un espía – Carl (Quinn Mason) (2010/Versión Cine) *El León Blanco - Niño Gorra (2010) *El pequeño Nicolás - Voces Adicionales (2009) *Casi embarazada - Greg (Kevin Cobais) (2009/Cuarta Versión) *Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa – Mudbud (Voz/Canciones) (Jonathan Morgan Heit) (2009) *Old Dogs - Zanch (Conner Rayburn) (2009/Trailer) *El juego perfecto - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Original Mexicano)/ Norberto (Ryan Ochoa) (Redoblaje) (2009) *Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Leon (Sami Herzog) (2009/Version Corazon Films/Columbia TriStar) *Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure - Noah (Carlos McCullers II) (2009) *Brüno - Mazarati / Niños del deletreaje (2009) *Be Kind Rewind - Voces Adicionales (2008) *Tinker Bell – Niño 2 (Video del menú interactivo, ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste?) (2008) *El Mejor Amigo de una Chica - Gary (Noah Bernett) (2008) *Trágica obsesión - Danny (Elliot Larson) (2008) *Un Verano en Blanco - Pete (Victor Desjardins) (2008) *Mozart en China - Danny (Kaspar Simonischek) (2008) *La Casa de Poker - Black Tony (De'Shawn Washington) (2008) *An American Affair - Jimmy (Jimmy Bellinger) (2008) *El tesoro de labou – Gavin (Darnell Hamilton) (2008) *10 000 A.C. – Niños (2008) *El súper agente 86 (2008) – Niño en el Auto (2008) *Meteoro, la película - Niño robusto con gorra (2008) *Travesura de Perro – Owen (Luke Benward) (2008/Redoblaje) *Front of the Class - Brad Cohen (Joven) (Dominic Scott Kay) (2008/Redoblaje) *CJ7 - Niño delgado pecoso (2008) *Hannah Montana: En Londres - Niño playera blanca / Voces adicionales (2007) *Awake - Voces adicionales (2007) *El secreto de la calabaza mágica – Sean (2007) *Junior Olsen y la mina de plata – Kjell (Robert Opsahl) (2007) *Heridas del pasado - Timmy Winters (Dakota Goyo) (2007) *Charlie Bartlett – Scott (Michael D’Ascenzo) (2007/2ª version) *El Guerrero de Zarahemla – Brock (2007) (Brian Kary) *El campamento de papá - Mullet Head (Zachary Allen) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Gary Fulcher (Elliot Lawless) (2007/Redoblaje) *El brazalete mágico - Bart Billows (Shane Ryan Savage) (2007) *El hermano de Santa - Fred Claus (Niño) (Liam James) (2007) *Fragmentos del destino - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Veritas el príncipe de la verdad - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Adiós Bafana -Bafana (niño) (2007) *La reina - Principe William (Jake Taylor Shantos)/ Euan Blair (Harry Alexander Coath) (2006/Version T.V.) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas - Billy Gornicke (Alex Ferris) (2006/Doblaje Región 4/Cine) *Chiquito pero peligroso – Nicholas (Reece Leslie Knight) (2006) *300 - Niño que se muere en los brazos del Rey (2006) *18 Dedos de la Muerte - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Sr. Arréglalo- Voces Adicionales (2006) *Akeelah y las letras - Voces Adicionales (2006) *La Ganadora del Premio del Desafío Ohio - Bruce Ryan de 16 Años (Trevor Morgan) (2005) *Eve y El Caballero de Fuego - Edward (Franco Maravilla) (2005) *El ojo 3: Infinito - Niño fantasma (2005) *Mee-Shee: El gigante del lago - Mac Cambell (Daniel Magder) (2005/Redoblaje) *El hombre en el espejo - Michel Joseph Jackson Jr (2004) *Napola: Doctrina Nazi - Peter Fisher (Marian Schole) / Hans Weimer (Max Dombrovka) / Contrincante 2 (Lenz von Johnston) / Martín / Niño 2 / Napola 1 / Soldado Rubio / Voces Adicionales (2004) *Jóvenes pilotos - Benny Bins (2003) *Buddy 4: El bateador de oro - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Ciudad de fantasmas - Voces Adicionales (2002) *Jóvenes salvajes – Scooch (Frankie Muniz) (2002) *Animal – Niño (2001) *Un día en la Vida - Jeremy (Shawn Pyfrom) (2000) *Goosed - Cliff Niño (Brett Robbins) (1999) *Mamá Invisible 2 - Bobby (Drew Calvert) (1999) *Equipo Familiar - Nicki Popov (Eamon Goldstein) (1998) *Mom, Can I Keep Her? - Timmy Blair (Justin Berfield) (1998) *El Niño que Salvó la Navidad – Jeremy (Andre Bourque) (1998) *Camino a Avonlea es Navidad - Daniel King (Ryan Cooley) (1998) *Oscar Wilde - Cyril (1997/Redoblaje) *Hasta los confines del Tiempo - James Niño (Glenn Walker Harris Jr) (1996) *Mamá Invisible - Skeeter (Phillip Van Dyke) (1996) *Camino a Avonlea - Felix King (Zachary Bennett) (1990) *El Chico de los Guantes - Douby (Harry Van Dyke) (1988) * Otro País: Historia de un trahison - Wharton (Adrian Ross Magenty) (1984) *El Hombre sin Rostro - Rob (¿?) *Dragón Marino, El Policía - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Crusoe - Crusoe Niño/Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El Guerrero Didy y Lilly la Ninja - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La carrera - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Marte - Bruno (¿?) *Ángeles caídos - Bruno (¿?) *Mi cara Befana - Paulino (¿?) *Tesseract - Anan (¿?) *Lake City - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Camino al paraíso - Tyler (¿?) *La Ambisiosa chica del Kung Fu (¿?) *In the name of the King - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *La Joya del Desierto - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *El jardín secreto 3 - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Finnegan - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *Two Bito - Voces Adicionales (¿?) *I Am a Reed F - Voces Adicionales (¿?) Películas animadas *Otra vez es Navidad – Audaz (Redoblaje) *Aprendiz de Santa – Nicolás Barnsworth *Los diez mandamientos - Moises (niño) / *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Baljeet Tjinder / Baljeet 2D Series de televisión Billy Unger *Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite - Chase Davenport *Lab Rats - Chase Davenport/ Spike *Mega Med - Chase Davenport *Programa de talentos – Neville *¿Cuánto me conoces? - El mismo *Caíste, Fuiste Crasheado – El mismo *Ganes o pierdas, ¡dibuja! - El mismo *¡Desafío Sillón! – El mismo *Esta es mi Vida – El mismo Harrison Boxley *Los guerreros wasabi - Sidney / Rey Oscuro *Mega Med - Gulliver Cory Gruter-Andrew *Los 100 - Aden (2016) *Leyendas del mañana - Per Degaton (Niño) (2016) Otros *ICarly **William A. Johnson (Temporada 1, Ep. 7) **JD Fallon (Tyler Foden) (Temporada 1, Ep. 19) **Will (Temporada 1, Ep. 20) **Ozlottis Dorfman (Dalton O'Dell) (Temporada 1, Ep. 22) **Niño en los Creditos (Temporada 3, Ep. 58) **Niall Horan (Temporada 6, Ep. 96) *Códigos de familia **Jack Reagan (Tony Terraciano) (2ª voz) **Devon (Christopher Martinez) (Temporada 3, Ep. 59) **Kyle (Rtks) (Liam Campora) (Temporada 3, Ep. 62) *Cómo conocí a tu madre **Andy (Davis Cleveland) (Temporada 4, Ep. 74) **Grant (Zachary Gordon) (Temporada 4, Ep. 79) **Billy (Jacob Hopkins) (Temporada 5, Ep. 111) *Henry Danger **Travis (Tyler Jensen) (Temporada 1, Ep. 12) **Derek Richards (Gus Kamp) (Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Marty McFly (Temporada 2, Ep. 44) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place **Muchacho de Azul (Michael Stancliff) (Temporada 1, Ep. 21) **Karl (Tim Dougherty) (Temporada 2, Ep. 44) *Una familia modelo **Ken Fickner (Larell VanBuren)(Temporada 1, Ep. 13) **Niño Sabio (Samuel Gilbert) (Temporada ¿?, Ep. ¿?) *NCIS: Los Ángeles **Shawn Calder (Nathan Gamble) (Temporada 3, Ep. 50) **Estudiante (Aviad Bernstein) (Temporada 5, Ep. 102) *Pulseras rojas **Bruno (Ferran Rull) **Oscar (Boris Cucalón) (Temporada 1, Ep. 5) *Madam Secretary **Spencer (Cole Vallis) (Temporada 2, Ep. 31) *El último hombre sobre la Tierra **Phil Tandy Miller (Niño) (Jacob Tremblay) (Temporada 2, Ep.24) *Las nuevas aventuras de Christine **Jack (Kurt Doss) (Temporada 1, Ep. 8) *Secretos de familia - Adam Warren (Liam James) *Are You The One? - Cameron *American Gothic (2016) - Jack Hawthorne (Gabriel Bateman) *4 esposas, un marido - Garrison *Rachael vs Guy: cocina infantil - Hunter *Leyendas del mañana - Jonas (Kiefer O'Reilly) *Limbo (serie de TV) - Robin (Robin Koch) *Lady Dinamite - Jalen (Carlos Luna), voces adicionales *WITS Academy - Ethan (Timothy Colombos) *Hank Zipzer - Frankie (Jayden Jean Paul-Denis) *Once Upon a Time - Henry Mills (Jared S. Gilmore) (Versión Sony) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada – Duncan (Felix Avitia) *The Thundermans – Lionel (Major Curda) *Esposas desesperadas - Nicky (Brian Kary) *Every Witch Way - Mac Davis (Mavrick Moreno) *El Slap - Rocco (Raffaele Costabile) *The Millers - Nathan Miller (Joven) (Garrett Ryan) *Hostages – Kevin *Los Borgia – Angelo *El club del globo verde - Jay *Falling Skies - Matt Mason (Maxim Knight) *Cinco hermanos – Cooper (Maxwell Perry Cotton) *Shreducation - Anthony *Los Super Numeros - Agente 42/Agente 72 *Galis - Hugo *Mad Men – Dick *Winning Is Everything- Howie (Aedin Mincks) *Diario de una Doctora - David (Lukas Schust) *Las aventuras de Merlín – Joven Fantasma *En el corazón del sur - Connor Snelling (Grant Goodman) *Hermanos rebeldes - Chuck Scolnik (Michael May) (2ª voz) *NCIS: Criminología Naval - Parker Ryan (Daniel Polo) *El mundo según Jim - Kyle (Conner Rayburn) *Tele - Steven /Niño Guitarrista *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Voces Diversas *El mentalista - Voces Diversas *Bermuda Triangle - Voces Diversas *Ciencia al limite - Voces Diversas *Nueva York 22 - Voces Diversas *Inde - Voces Diversas *FDP - Voces Diversas Series animadas Maulik Pancholy *Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Baljeet Tjinder Otros *La guardia del león **Kwat (Temporada 1, Ep. 11) **Liebre (Temporada 1, Ep. 12) *La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Teddy *F is for Family - Bill Murphy (Haley Reinhart) (2015) *Bondi Band - Tony Macaroni (Diálogos) (2011-2012) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Trenk (Can Schneider) (2011-2012) *Asha y Los Carotas - Roc (2011) *Las Nuevas Aventuras de Wibbly - Gemelo 1 (2009) *Backyardigans – Austin (3ra. Temporada) (Jonah Bobo) (2008) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (Struar Erlenborn) (2007) *Disney Channel Games - Todd Daring (Nancy Cartwright) (2006) *Escuela de vampiros – Klot (2006-2008) *Cedric - Christian (2ª voz) (2001) *Cuentos - Marquito / Felix (¿?) Anime *Súper Once - Fudo Akio *Bleach - doni Telenovelas brasileñas Nicollas Paixão *Las Brasileñas – Niño *Encantadoras - Patrick Max Lima *Preciosa Perla – Caetano *Gabriela - Tuisca Cadu Paschoal *India, una historia de amor - Hari *Totalmente Diva - Rayado Otros *Más allá del tiempo - Mateo (Cadu Libonati) *Laberintos del Corazón - Bento (niño) (Luan Pickler) / Pedrito (Miguel Arraes) (2ª voz) *Flor del Caribe – Samuca (Vitor Figueiredo) *Passione – Grillito (André Frambach) *Vivir la vida - Celso Toledo (Celsinho) (Léo Branchi) *Avenida Brasil – Jeronimo (João Pedro Carvalho) *La vida sigue – Francisco (Victor Navega Motta) *Siete pecados - Laerte Florentino (Tiago Salomone) *Dance Dance Dance – Robiño (Bruno Camargo) (1ª voz) *El profeta – Juca (Thomas Veloso) / Ramiro / Edson *Cuento encantado – Nidito (João Fernandes) *Verdades Secretas - Bruno Lovatelli (João Vítor Silva) Telenovelas turcas *La Vida Amarga - Mehmet Yilmaz (Burak Çevik) *Kaçak - Baris *Misericordia - Ibo Telenovelas Filipinas Grae Fernandez *Puentes de amor - Carlos Antonio / Manuel "JR" Nakpil, Jr (Adolescente) *La promesa - Jonathan "Egoy" Mobido Otros *Puentes de amor **Butchock (Capitulo 1) Dramas coreanos *El hombre de la princesa - Niño Monje 1 *Big - niño 4 *Oh My Venus - Kim Ji Woong *Can Love Become Money - In Tak (Niño) *Hwansangui keopeul - Junseok *Moon Embracing the Sun - Hweon Lee (Joven) Películas de anime *El mágico de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales *Pokémon: Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial – Taka Animatics/Doblaje interno *Imaginext Ed Ventura - Ed Ventura *Bimbo - Niño telenovela/Niño berrinche/Niño observatorio *Barcel Dragonets - Niños pelea de cartas/Niños jugando Juguetes *Backyardigans – Austin (voz) *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Christopher Robin (voz) Radio *Coca Cola - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) *Fanta - Niño Locutor (Comercial de Radio para Querétaro año 2000) Teatro *El Sueño de Mañana - Tessi/Bert Healy *El Rey León – Timón Shows *Dora la exploradora, en vivo - Go, Diego, Go (voz) *Phineas y Ferb: El Mejor Show En Vivo - Baljeet Tjinder Enlaces Externos *http://iretadealba.deviantart.com/ *http://www.facebook.com/hector.iretadealba.58 *http://www.facebook.com/pages/H%C3%A9ctor-Cuevas-Ireta-H%C3%A9ctor-Ireta-De-Alba/319882254703952 *http://twitter.com/H_iretadealba *http://www.youtube.com/user/HECTOR140296 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México